O Arlequim
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Sasuke tinha sua namorada, Karin, a exímia pianista e garota que constituiria uma família consigo; mas, então, o que era aquele rapaz, com suas roupas coloridas e seu sapateado ludibriante? Um teatro nunca antes fora tão confuso. Sasuke/Naruto


**O ARLEQUIM**

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Naruto. Sim, surpreendentemente. Espero que gostem.

—

1

O piano era tocado pelos dedos ossudos e pálidos delicadamente. Ele observou como seus cabelos lhe caíam sobre a face, ondulados numa curva castanha, e chapinhavam em seu rosto rosado por cima dos óculos; certamente era uma mulher polida e tímida, como ele conhecia e como era usual de músicos clássicos. Nunca estavam de acordo que seu talento tinha de ser devidamente observado e retribuído. De certa forma, Sasuke gostava disso. Egocentrismo em qualquer ramo era contraproducente.

A moça recitou a última frase da música. "E toda vez que eu tento voar sem minhas asas, eu caio..." A voz resvalou em cada canto da sala e foi adotada por aplausos ávidos. Ela juntou as mãos, envergonhada, e assentiu com a cabeça para o público do teatro; então se curvou e retirou-se, o vestido negro abraçando suas pernas como se tivesse sido feito apenas para ela. Sua noiva, Karin. A mais bela flor de todas. "E também a mais frágil", o cavalheiro pensou com amargura.

Suigetsu bateu em seus ombros, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, e Sasuke bufou. Uma música instrumental animada começou a ecoar no salão, e detrás das cortinas saiu o arlequim. Seu macacão era demasiado além da fronteira para os olhos do moreno, e os retalhos multicoloridos em forma de losango atentavam contra sua sanidade. Fios louros escapavam do chapéu pontudo e o sorriso brilhante que o arlequim dava era arrebatador; ele tinha pequenas cavidades nas bochechas quando curvava seus lábios.

O rapaz sapateou por todo o palco, e uma moça vestida de colombina juntou-se a ele em sua dança. Eles esticavam as pernas agilmente, embolavam-se numa mistura de ritmos pueris e gargalhavam um para o outro. O arlequim tomou a mão da mulher com presteza e, num último movimento, rodou pelo ar e a pegou com mãos fortes e gentis. A bela dama então simulou arrancar o coração do rapaz e levou a mão à boca. Assim acabou o show.

Ninguém aplaudiu. Naturalmente, davam atenção apenas às atrações principais; Sasuke achava isso absolutamente errado, mas não daria a seus inimigos o prazer de vê-lo batendo palmas sozinho para um arlequim e sua parceira. Era só um tempo feito para divertir o público durante os intervalos entre os espetáculos. Só. Não havia nada de errado com isso, e ele deveria se acostumar, mas o momento ligeiro em que o sorriso do garoto loiro desvaneceu-se e foi tomado por um esgar tristonho não saiu de sua mente.

As persianas vermelhas se fecharam novamente e outro som teve início. Um grupo de bailarinos uniformizados com collants que relevavam seus músculos cruzou a extensão do palco e rodopiou em movimentos graciosos. Sasuke ficou irritadiço novamente enquanto o rapaz de mechas platinadas ao seu lado segurava os risos debochados. Ele não esperava que um punk em formação com cabelos pintados fosse entender algo sobre arte, porém não expôs o pensamento; custaria uma amizade que ele não estava ansioso para perder.

Karin chegou à poltrona vazia ao seu lado, as roupas trocadas. Quase não parecia a mesma pessoa, com uma blusa simples e uma saia — longa o suficiente para que Sasuke não reclamasse. Ele estava certo que poucos tinham reconhecido sua noiva desta forma, mas ele conseguia ver seu brilho mesmo agora, alçado pelo olhar faiscante e o rubor contínuo em suas faces.

— Quer ficar ou vamos embora? — ela perguntou olhando de relance para Suigetsu, que tirava as lágrimas de riso dos olhos. — Eu não me importaria, você sabe.

— Eu posso ficar — Sasuke cortou.

— E eu sei que você _pode_ ficar, mas não quer dizer que é obrigado.

— Eu não estou sendo obrigado. Você sabe que se não quisesse continuar aqui já estaria bem longe — ele terminou e, enquanto alguém assobiava um "shh" atrás de si, percebeu a expressão de Karin escurecer.

Certamente estava se lembrando de episódios passados. Depois ela riu baixinho em seu ouvido e Sasuke disse que iria até o toalete.

— Tudo bem — ela respondeu, aproximando-se e bicando seus lábios num beijo rápido.

O trajeto foi simples: saltar por todos os sapatos polidos — tão polidos que seus olhos foram obrigados a piscar uma ou duas vezes —, sustentar a paciência enquanto senhoras mal amadas reclamavam de sua passagem repentina, com sussurros indignados de "Como, rapaz? Vamos andando; vamos, passe! Eu quero ver isso hoje!" e olhares maldosos de quem certamente iria intervir por um vexame seu. Inimigos de seu irmão mais velho, imaginava. Estavam por toda parte; o mais engraçado era que Sasuke nem mesmo _falava _com Itachi. Ele o tinha abandonado, isso era suficiente e esse era o fim do relacionamento entre eles.

As paredes escuras do teatro o irritavam, as luzes que periodicamente passavam por sua cabeça e os burburinhos do palco também. Certo, ele não queria estar lá, e suportava por causa de Karin; mas, e então? O que ele podia fazer? Estava empurrando a vida com a barriga — o problema era: uma barriga que nem tinha, uma vida que nem estava ao meio, medíocre e recheada de passos turvos.

Ele espantou o cabelo da face com um abanar de mãos, abriu a porta com cerimônia e olhou por todo o canto da saleta. Vazio. Bom. Sasuke passeou, pisou e testou o chão ladrilhado, quase ensaiando alguns passos de sapateio que vira no espetáculo mas achando a ideia tão ridícula que nem deveria ser cogitada. Parou de frente ao espelho que se estendia por toda a parede. Espelhos eram uma invenção do demônio.

O reflexo tinha o poder de revelar aos olhos perdidos o que tudo realmente era; e não importava os panos, os cobertores e as máscaras felizes. Espelhos descortinavam a poeira que sujava a superfície da pele, e então a performance começava: — Ei, ei! Não é aquele garoto sem pais?

A infância solitária inundou sua mente com imagens terríveis de seu tempo na casa de tias, avós e outros parentes, que só o acolhiam por responsabilidade, e Sasuke se perguntou "Por quê?". Por que, quando nos lembramos do passado, apenas as lembranças ruins estão por perto? Ou talvez, quem sabe, ele só tivesse lembranças ruins... não era improvável.

Ele era um coitado, constatou com um suspiro, e teve certeza quando cabelos louros bateram contra seu queixo e uma mão apertou suas costas.

— Eu, é... — o rapaz começou. Era O Arlequim. Não um arlequim, mas O Arlequim, aquele que tinha se apresentado quase agora. — Me desculpe, cara. É sério, eu nem sabia...

Ele não terminou a sentença. Sasuke teve vontade de zombar e perguntar: — Não sabia o quê?, e foi o que fez. Sem melindres e inseguranças; um clima de nada a perder era o que tilintava agora por todo o banheiro branco.

— Eu não vi você.

Ah, claro, ele _certamente_ não o tinha visto. Ele queria expressar de outra forma, mas a única forma acessível de ironizar a situação era levantar os braços com as mãos espalmadas e curvar os lábios para baixo num sorriso invertido. Então Sasuke inspirou fundo ao ver a marca de dedos molhados em seu casaco, olhou para cima, viu o rapaz secar as mãos — agora no lugar correto —, inspirou novamente e começou:

— É claro que você não —

— Olha, eu estou atrasado, e eu realmente sinto muito, mas...

— _Eu _sinto muito, seu —

— Tenho que ir.

A porta se fechou com uma batida ligeira, e O Arlequim já estava fora, longe. Era um vazio e, no entanto, o moreno não sabia se bom ou ruim. Sentia falta do desconhecido, e agora voltaria para sua vida corrente, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. E no que poderia acontecer, daqui pra frente, se ele soltasse as rédeas da lucidez e pulasse na carruagem da insanidade.


End file.
